City of deadly romance
by mirdaishan
Summary: Conrad Ecklie is being offered a free trip to Paris, but since he can't make it, he allows Morgan to go instead. As the trip is for two, she asks Greg to go with her, hoping something will finally happen between them. Is the trip really going to be as romantic as she hopes it will be or is there a reason why Conrad was offered the trip to Paris?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a new multiple chapter story for you all the enjoy! The story was requested by a Guest who reviewed on another one of my stories, asking if I could do another story where Greg and Morgan would go away together and fall in love, like in Going Dutch. This is what I came up with, hope you like it! :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_The only light in the dark room was coming from a small lamp next to the man dressed in a fancy black suit. He smiled for a moment before he spoke: "Relax, it's just an investment."_

_He spoke English, but with a slight French accent._

"_It is a lot of money," another man said, speaking with a much stronger French accent than the first man._

"_It's just the flight and the hotel, he just has to think he gets the rest," the first man said. "And like I said: it's an investment. We get him out here, thinking he's safe and sound and then…"_

_The third man in the room nodded. "Il __est fini__."_

_The first man smiled. "Exactly. It'll all be over. But remember, I get to kill him, you understand? His death for my brother's!"_

_He turned to the second man. "I think a one way ticket will be enough. Go, now!"_

_The second man quickly got up and left the room. Smiling, the first man leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. "Let's wait and see what the sheriff of Las Vegas says to a free trip to Paris…"_

* * *

"Hey, M, are you busy?"

Morgan looked up from the screen she had been working on and made a face at her Dad. "I'm only trying to find out who killed these five women… All we know is that he's male and has dark hair."

Her father smiled at her. "Well, there's only two of those in Las Vegas, so that should mean you've definitely got a minute to listen to me!"

With a little grin Morgan turned around. "Okay, Dad, what's going on?"

"Well, as you know I often get some extras as sheriff of Las Vegas," her father started. "Tickets to a show, an invitation to the opening of a new restaurant or tickets to a game, those kinds of things. Well, this time I received a really special extra: a seven day trip for two to Paris!"

Morgan's eyes grew larger. "You're going to Paris? That's amazing! I spent six months in Paris when I was in college, you'll love it! Oh, do you know where you should go? The…"

Her father held up his hands to make her stop talking. "I'm not going."

"What?" Morgan stared at him with her mouth open. "How can you not go? It's Paris, you can't just say 'I'm not going', you just can't!"

Her father smiled at the tone of perplexity in her voice. "I wish I could see it that way, M, but it's not that easy. I have a lot of meetings to attend, official business… I just can't make it. But you can."

Morgan fell quiet for a moment before she said: "Wait… You want _me_ to go to Paris instead of you?"

Her father shrugged his shoulders. "If you'd like to go, of course…"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course!" she called out, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Thank you, Dad, this is amazing!"

She gave him a quick hug before she stepped back and frowned. "But, wait: you said the trip was for two… Who's coming with me then?"

"That's up to you," her father said. "You can take anyone you want! The room has two double beds, breakfast and dinner are included, excursions have already been arranged… All you have to do now is choose the person you want to take. Maybe you'd like to take your mother?"

"Morgan, do you have… Oh, hello, sheriff." Sara gave Morgan's father a polite nod before she looked at Morgan again.

"Or maybe you'd like to take Sara," Conrad suggested before smiling at his daughter one last time. "Just let me know, okay? I'll see you later."

Sara watched Conrad leave before she turned to Morgan. "Take me where?"

"Oh…" Morgan quickly told her co-worker about the Paris trip. As soon as she had given Sara all the details, the brunette smiled. "Do you know who you should take? Greg."

Just the mentioning of his name made Morgan blush.

"Greg?" she repeated with a nervous smile. "Why would I take him?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just because… you've been in love with him for months and you still haven't told him!" Sara called out. "I don't get you two: you're both crazy about each other, but you just won't admit it! Why is it so difficult?"

Morgan shyly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…"

Sara nodded. "Well, I do. You're going to find Greg right now and ask him to go to Paris with you. After all, they call Paris the city of romance… If nothing happens between you two there, nothing will _ever_ happen!"

Morgan hesitated. Of course she'd love to spend a week in Paris with Greg, but she knew she was too scared to ask him. What if he'd say 'no'? No, he definitely wouldn't say 'no', she was sure he'd love to spend time away from the rest of the team with her as well.

_Why are you even hesitating, Morgan?_ she asked herself. _You know he likes you just as much as you like him – you could even ask him to fly to the moon with you and he'd say 'yes'! Then why won't you ask him?_

Sara smiled as she saw Morgan thinking. "It's hard arguing with yourself, isn't it?"

With a shy blush Morgan smiled back. "Yeah, it is… I don't know, Sara, won't he think it's… weird? I mean, dinner and a movie, okay, but a week in Paris? And how do I ask him? I can't just say 'Hey, Greg, wanna spend a week in Paris with me?' He'll think I've gone crazy!"

"No, he won't," Sara grinned. "Just tell him the same way you told me, you'll be fine! And don't worry about Russell not approving of the two of you taking time off together, Nick, Finn and I will all be happy to cover for you two! Just go ask him, please, before you start thinking of more doubts!"

"Okay," Morgan suddenly decided. "I'll go ask him!"

With a stomach filled with nerves she left the lay-out room to find Greg. She found him in the breakroom, where he was just helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Want some as well?"

He held up the coffee pot.

"Eh, no, thanks," she smiled at him. "Eh, Greg, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure!" he nodded, smiling as well. "What is it?"

"Eh…" She nodded with her head towards the couch and sat down. He sat down next to her, a questioning look on his face.

"Eh, my Dad just came to see me," she started, a little nervous and slightly stuttering. She told him exactly what her father had told her – that he had been given a seven day trip to Paris for two with breakfast and dinner included, that the room had two double beds and that excursions had been arranged for him.

"He's just can't make it, so he asked me to go instead," she finished off her story.

"Really? That's great!" He smiled at her, a genuinely happy smile. "You love Paris, you told me so much about those six months you spent there, I bet you'll love going back now!"

"Yeah, I do," she nodded with a little smile. "I can't wait, but… Greg… The trip is for two persons…"

She saw his smile disappearing, expecting her to tell him she was taking a boyfriend he didn't know anything about.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun with whoever you're taking," he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"I hope so," she softly said. She took a deep breath (_Come on, Morgan, you can do this!_) before she blurted out: "Because I was hoping you'd like to go with me…"

There, she had said it. He immediately looked up at her, a look of total surprise on his face. "Me? You'd like me to go with you? To Paris?"

"Yeah…" she admitted. "If you want to, of course…"

She looked back at him, feeling more than just a little nervous. _Please tell me you want to come_, she begged him in silence. She was too scared to say anything else, knowing her voice would fail her. Apparently he felt the same as he just stared at her.

"You're serious about this?" he finally asked her. "I mean, we're really talking about a week in Paris, France here, right? Not some new camp side here in Las Vegas?"

She grinned for a moment before she reassured him: "I'm really talking about Paris, France, Europe here, don't worry! So, what do you say, Sanders? You and me… the Eiffel Tower… some French wine… Breakfast with _croissants_ and _baguettes_… I know what I'd say if I'd get offered a free trip like this! And besides, you get to spend a whole week with me…"

She had added that last bit with a teasing smile on her face, but inside she felt almost nauseous with nerves.

"Hmm… A whole week with just you?" he repeated. "I'll have to think about it then…"

She immediately noticed the teasing sparkle in his eyes. With a pretend annoyed grin she pushed him against his shoulder. "That's mean!"

She tried nudging him, but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her a little towards him. "I'm only kidding, Morgan, you know I'd love to be a week alone with you!"

His face turned bright red after his words, making him quickly pull back his hand. "I mean, I…"

She gently put her hand on his arm and waited for him to look at her. "It's okay, Greg, I know what you mean. And just so you know: I didn't ask you to come with me for no reason…"

Had this been the moment? Had they just confessed their feelings for each other? No, his shy and nervous face made her realize her words hadn't been enough to let him believe she really liked him as much as he liked her.

"I'll go tell my Dad I'm taking you," she quickly said, deciding not to push the subject any further now and making him feel even more insecure. He looked up at her with his eyebrows raised up high. "Do you think he'll be okay with you taking me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He told me I could take anyone I wanted. I want to take you, he'll have to accept it!"

She sounded very convincing and confident, but when she was standing in her father's office minutes later, she felt her knees trembling slightly and she couldn't help but stutter a little.

"Greg, huh?" her father said. "That's an… interesting choice."

"You said I could take anyone I wanted," she softly said.

"Oh, I'm not saying you can't take him, I'm just saying it's an… interesting choice…"

She just smiled a little as response, not knowing what else to say.

"But, okay, I'll confirm everything, let them know you're coming. I will need a copy of your passport and one of Greg's as well for the online check in, I'll send you your boarding passes through email once I've got them," her father then said. Morgan nodded at him. "Sure, that's fine. Thanks, Dad! And… thanks for letting me go instead!"

"No problem, M," her father smiled. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

Morgan gave him a confused look. Her father grinned at her. "How about thanking me for not commenting on you taking Greg?"

She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Thanks for that too…"

* * *

_The man with the strong French accent looked at the man in the black suit. "He's coming."_

_The man in the black suit slowly exhaled the smoke of his cigarette. "Excellent…"_

"_He is taking someone," the other man added, a little hesitant._

"_Really? Well, he probably doesn't want to waste a free plane ticket!" Grinning, the man threw his cigarette in an ashtray. "It doesn't matter. Whether it's just the sheriff of Las Vegas or him and someone else, neither of them will leave Paris alive!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, time for an update! First of all - thank you all so much for the reviews on the first chapter, glad you liked the start!  
I'm still taking it slow in this chapter, but there will be more action soon, I promise! :) Little note: things people say that are printed in "_italic"_ are things said in French.  
****Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

Only a week later Morgan and Greg left for Paris. They had both tried very hard not to think about everything that could happen between them, but once they were at the airport, all the possibilities went through their minds again, making them both feel a little nervous.

They tried to hide it as they checked in and then had some lunch before their flight left, but they didn't fully relax until they had changed planes in LA. Since there were no direct flights from Las Vegas to Paris, their first flight had been to LAX and there, they had boarded another plane, the one that would take them to Paris Charles de Gaulle.

During their first flight, they had made some polite small talk, but after their second plane had left LAX they finally really started talking. Morgan told Greg more about the six months she had spent in Paris and Greg confessed he didn't even speak a single word of French.

"You don't?" Morgan called out in total surprise. Greg shook his head. "No! I could have taken it in high school, but I chose extra maths and science classes instead. And I've never had any regrets about that decision!"

Morgan smiled at the happy face he made. He shrugged his shoulders, looking at her. "And besides, most people in Paris will know how to speak English, right?"

She gave him a doubtful face as response. Greg's eyes grew larger with worries. "You're not serious, are you? I mean, in a city like Paris they should at least speak some English… right?"

"Well…" she hesitantly started, "maybe in the major hotels, but most people barely know 'yes' and 'thank you'. I guess you should have downloaded a good translator app for your phone before we left…"

He looked at her, a little mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Why do I need a translator app? I've got you…"

She smiled warmly at the teasing look in his eyes. She loved seeing that look so much, it made her feel all warm and almost dizzy on the inside.

"Then I better not leave you alone while we're in Paris," she softly said. Looking at her, he gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side for a moment. Expect for when I need to go the bathroom perhaps…"

She grinned while he got up and smiled at her. "I'll be right back!"

When he came back a stewardess was just handing out their evening meal after which all the passengers were asked to close the window shutters for those who wanted to get some sleep. As they were also asked to keep the noise down for a few hours, Morgan – who had never been able to sleep on a plane - decided to see which movies the airlines had to choose from. Next to her Greg did try to get some sleep and she soon saw he had indeed fallen asleep. She carefully pulled the blanket over him, fighting the urge to crawl up to him. He probably wouldn't even mind, but she didn't want to take the risk.

After an hour of switching between on board movies Morgan pulled the headphones from her ears and started looking around the plane. Most people around her were either asleep or quietly reading on their iPads or e-readers. Greg was still asleep as well, but she could tell he wasn't exactly dreaming peacefully. He moved a little in his chair, holding the blanket tightly, almost as if he was holding someone.

"Morgan," she suddenly heard him mutter. She sat up in her chair and looked at him. "What is it, Greg?"

When he didn't respond, she realized he was talking in his sleep. He murmured something she didn't understand, but suddenly she clearly heard him say: "I love you."

She froze. Was he dreaming about her? Telling her in his dream that he loved her? She waited for him to say more, but this time he really did seem to dream peacefully and he didn't say anything else anymore.

She leaned back in her chair, staring at the black screen on the chair in front of her. What was she supposed to do now? Tell him what she had heard? Try to find out if his dream really had been about her? Or was she supposed to just keep quiet and not tell him she had heard him talk in his sleep?

By the time he woke up she had decided to keep her mouth shut. Talking about something like this was definitely not the best thing to do on a plane and she was afraid he might feel embarrassed if she'd bring it up. Maybe he didn't even know he was talking in his sleep, she thought.

"How much longer?" he grouchily asked her. She smiled at him. "Only an hour or so. You should set your watch to Paris time, it'll help you adjust."

He sat up a little straighter and ran his hands through his hair, probably hoping to make it look a little more presentable. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, I can't sleep on planes," she confessed. "But don't worry, thanks to our long work hours I'm used to hardly getting any sleep! I'll go to bed early tonight, then I'll be fine in the morning."

"Do we have plans for tomorrow yet?" Greg asked her, a yawn escaping him. She grinned when he tried to hide it behind his hand.

"As a matter of fact, we do," she said, still smiling as she took the information sheet her Dad had given her before their departure. "Let's see, tomorrow we have a sightseeing bus tour in the morning after which we are free to spend the afternoon at the Champs Élysées. Then, the day after tomorrow, we'll be visiting the Louvre, where we'll get to see many masterpieces, including the world famous Mona Lisa," she read from the paper. She looked up at Greg. "I've already seen the Mona Lisa. Trust me, don't blink with your eyes or you'll miss it!"

Greg smiled, but kept quiet so she could continue.

"Then, on day three, we'll be visiting Versailles, day four has been reserved for the Sacre Coeur and on day five, we'll…" She stopped talking when Greg interrupted her: "Does it say 'time off' anywhere? I thought this was supposed to be a fun trip, but this more sounds like a work schedule!"

"Hey, if you just wanted a fun trip, then you shouldn't have agreed to go to Paris with me, but to some kind of five star all inclusive beach resort," she told him. He tilted his head a little as he thought out loud: "Sun, beaches, swimming pools and oceans, cocktails, palm trees… you in bikini…"

Her mouth fell open. "That's all you can think about? I can't believe it!"

She pushed him against his shoulder, something she had been doing a lot lately when he teased her. It had made him get used to it and he immediately grabbed her hand, pulling her closer towards him. "What about me? You do know I train my abs every day before I go to bed, right? Me, in just swim shorts… Picturing it already?"

Yeah, she was actually and the thought made her face turn bright red. She quickly pulled back her hand. "I, eh, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom before we land."

She rushed out of her chair towards the cabins several rows behind them, where he couldn't see her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, knowing she had been the one to mention the beach resort first of all. But why had Greg started teasing her then? It wasn't anything like him to make a suggestion like that, he was usually really shy when it came to his feelings for her. Slowly she started to realize he was acting different now because they were away from everyone else. And he definitely wanted to benefit from the situation as much as she wanted to.

With a smile she entered one of the toilet cabins. She had a feeling deep down inside that before the week would be over they'd finally be together as a couple.

After the plane had landed they went through all the security checks and passport control together before they picked up their luggage. In the arrivals hall a man holding up a sign saying 'LVPD Sheriff' was waiting for them. He had a dark skin, black hair and was wearing a blue suit. When Morgan greeted him, he immediately started talking in French.

"He's gonna take us to the hotel," she translated his words for Greg.

"Okay!" Greg simply nodded. He followed her to the car outside and sat down next to her in the back. The taxi driver loaded their suitcases in the trunk and then took off. Morgan tried to start a conversation with him by asking him how long it would take them to get to their hotel, but all she got as an answer was a very short: "_Depends on traffic_."

She rolled her eyes at Greg, who smiled after she had translated it. They both could have figured that out themselves as well!

"Oh, I think I see signs for the hotel already," Morgan saw through the window. The sign told them the hotel was to the right, but to their surprise, the taxi driver turned left. Morgan frowned, but then she shrugged her shoulders. Maybe the taxi driver just took a short cut…

A few moments later she realized this definitely wasn't a short cut as their taxi got completely caught in traffic.

"_Eh… Are you sure this is the right way?_" she asked him in French.

"Oui."

Yes… Well, she wasn't so sure! Through the window she saw another sign for the hotel, the arrow pointing in the opposite direction. She sat up as she read the numbers next to the name of the hotel. The last time the distance to the hotel had been 0,3, but now it said 0,5…

"We're going away from the hotel," she whispered to Greg.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She looked at him, an unsure look on her face. "I have a bad feeling about this, Greg… When I spent those six months in Paris they warned us for taxi drivers messing with tourists… Come on, let's wait for the next red light and then get out!"

She could tell he wasn't too sure about her plan, but since he trusted her he did as she had suggested: when the taxi stopped for a red light again, completely stuck in the busy Parisian traffic, they quickly got out of the car, took their suitcases from the trunk and then walked away. They heard the driver shout at them, but he couldn't follow them as the light turned green and other cars started honking.

"Can I say that was a little weird?" Greg said as they followed the signs to their hotel. Morgan grinned. "Get used to it, people around here can be a little weird! I remember this one time that I… Oh, there's the hotel already! Come on, I'll do the check in!"

Thanks to Morgan's French the check in was easy and within minutes they were riding the elevator to the third floor. Their room was at the far end of the corridor, close to the stairs.

"Alright, let's check out the view!" Greg happily said as Morgan opened the door. As soon as they had stepped inside the room, the view was the last thing on their mind, though: instead of two double beds there was just one king size bed in the room…

* * *

_The man in the black suit answered his cellphone with a short "Oui?" After hearing what the person on the other end of the line told him, he cursed and threw down his phone, not caring about it breaking on the floor. The plan had been so simple: Gérard had to get them into his taxi and then drive them to their headquarters. Part one had succeeded, part two had failed miserably. The sheriff of Las Vegas and, what had to be, his wife were both still alive and walking around Paris… He of course had no idea he was mistaking Greg for the Las Vegas sheriff._

"_Guillaume, in here!" he called out. "We need a new plan… now! Let them sleep tonight, but tomorrow they're both dead!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I love knowing what you think! :)  
****Time for a bit more Morganders nervous behavior in this chapter, hope you like it - if you do (or don't, which I don't hope of course... :s) just let me know! :) **

_**Chapter 3**_

In the hotel room Greg and Morgan were still staring at the king size bed.

"I'll, eh, go back downstairs and ask about the bed," Morgan finally said. She put down her suitcase and left the room, her heart beating wildly.

When she arrived at the reception desk, she had her nerves under control again and she calmly explained to the receptionist they were supposed to have a room with two double beds.

"_I'm sorry, Miss, but it was a last-minute reservation, this was all we had left_," the girl told her in French. "_We might have a cancellation, though, or someone not showing up… Would you like me to send someone to your room when that happens?_"

"_No, thanks,_" Morgan decided. She suddenly felt really tired and honestly she couldn't even care about having to share her bed with Greg. If things went the way she thought they'd go, they would have ended up sharing a bed anyway by the end of their trip!

"Merci," she said to the receptionist again before returning to their room on the third floor. Greg looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, I hope you left your teddy bear at home, because you're going to have to share your bed with me instead!" she told him. He smiled a little at her teddy bear comment and then nodded. "Okay, we'll have to then, I guess…"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It'll be fine. Look, Greg, I know it's early, but I saw the restaurant when I was downstairs… How about we get something to eat and then go to sleep? I'm starting to feel really tired!"

He nodded with a warm smile. "Sure, no problem!"

They quickly freshened up a little before they went back downstairs together and had a quick meal in the hotel restaurant. They then returned to their room, where Greg offered that Morgan could use the bathroom first of all.

"Thanks," she just said, too tired to do or say anything else.

When she came out of the bathroom, she froze on the doorstep. Greg was lying on the floor… doing crunches.

"Are you just doing this because you told me so on the plane or do you really do this every night?" she asked him. After just her first two words, he had sat up quickly, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "I thought you'd be in the bathroom longer…"

He got up and almost nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I, eh, really do this every night. I used to work out at the gym three to four times a week, but as work got busier, I had to stop going there, so now I'm just doing some exercises at home."

She smiled and nodded a little. "Nice…"

Without saying anything else she walked past him and crawled into bed, feeling too tired to think about Greg working out any longer. She vaguely heard him go into the bathroom and she felt him get into bed, but she was so exhausted she didn't even wish him goodnight. She did feel him move from one side onto the other.

"What?" she finally murmured. She felt the moving stop, so she turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he softly said. "I'm just not used to sleeping with a shirt on…"

"Then take it off…" If she hadn't been so close to falling asleep with her eyes open, the comment would have made her blush, but now she didn't even try to look at him without his shirt on: she just turned around and fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up, realizing almost immediately Greg was talking in his sleep again.

"Pebbles," she heard him murmur. "Don't go there… No, come here…"

She turned onto her other side so she could look at him. Who was Pebbles?

"No, Mum, I'll look after her, I promise," he murmured. She raised her eyebrows. What was he talking about?

"No, Pebbles," he murmured before heaving a deep sigh. She waited for him to start talking again, but he remained quiet this time. Just as she wanted to turn back onto her other side she saw he was wrapping his arms around his pillow, just like he had done with the blanket on the plane.

"Morgan…"

She sat up, almost feeling her heart stop. He murmured a few things to his pillow before he clearly said: "I love you so much, Morgan…"

He then fell quiet again. She lay back down, still feeling her heart beat nervously. There was no doubt about it anymore: he was really dreaming about her! Suddenly he turned around and wrapped his arms around her instead of the pillow. His action shocked her for a moment, but then she relaxed. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When she woke up again, it was light outside and the clock on the television told her it was eight in the morning. Greg was still lying next to her, his hand on her hip. She tried not to move as she felt him waking up. His hand moved from her right hip to the left as if he was trying to pull her close, but suddenly he moved back. He moved so quickly he nearly slid off the bed on the other side, an almost frightened look on his face. She gave him a warm smile. "Good morning."

"I, eh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize… I… eh…" he stuttered. He didn't even try to grab his T-shirt or the blankets to cover up his bare chest, giving her a nice view of his well-toned ab muscles. She tried not to blush as she sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "Why? We're sharing one bed, it was bound to happen. Don't worry about it!"

He finally grabbed the shirt he had tossed aside last night and put it on. She only just held in a groan of annoyance, but then she realized it helped the nervous feeling in her stomach disappear.

"So," she started, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have a, oh, I don't know, _girlfriend_ I don't know about?" she asked him, looking straight at him. "Someone named _Pebbles_?"

When she had said the word 'girlfriend' he had already opened his mouth to protest, but after mentioning 'Pebbles' he looked at her almost surprised. "What?"

"You talk in your sleep, Greg," she grinned at him. "Didn't you know that?"

A little embarrassed he looked down at his pillow. "My Mum told me I used to do it as a kid… Apparently I did it when I was stressed or nervous or something like that…"

Well, she could think of a reason why he was feeling nervous now! She didn't say it, though, she just smiled at him and asked him again who Pebbles was.

"My pet hamster," he told her. "I got her when I was eight. She had this habit of getting into places where she wasn't supposed to go, which really annoyed my Mum. I had to promise I'd look after her better or my Mum would take her back to the store. She never did, though, not even when Pebbles had crawled into the vacuum cleaner!"

"Really?" Morgan started laughing. "Poor thing!"

"Oh, she was fine… and clean!" Greg grinned. Then he looked at her seriously again. "Was that all I said in my sleep? I… didn't say anything else?"

Yeah, you told me that you loved me, she thought, but she just shook her head. "No, that was all! Can I have the bathroom first?"

"Sure!"

She jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and washing her hair. With a towel wrapped around herself she realized she hadn't taken her clothes into the bathroom with her. Great, as if Greg hadn't been nervous enough already after waking up with his arm around her… She wrapped the towel around herself a little tighter and left the bathroom.

"Your turn," she said, trying to sound cheerful. She already saw his face turning red.

"Look, Greg, can we please stop this?" she suddenly said.

"Stop…" His voice was so high he quickly cleared his throat and started again: "Stop what?"

"All of this nervous stuff around each other," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I forgot to take my clothes into the bathroom, that's all. We have to share one bed and everyone moves in their sleep, so I don't care that your arm was around me. But I don't want you to start feeling nervous every time something like that happens! I don't care, okay?"

He nodded with a little smile. "Okay. I'm just gonna take a shower."

He grabbed his clothes, walked up to her, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Amazed, she stared at the closed door. What had just happened? _Okay, stop it, Morgan_, she warned herself. _You just told him to stop feeling nervous, then you should stop feeling nervous yourself as well!_

Shaking the thought out of her head, she walked up to her suitcase and started getting dressed.

Half an hour later they left their hotel room together to have breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel. There hadn't been any more nervous or awkward moments anymore – he had just said he liked her hair in the side braid she was wearing it in and she had politely thanked him – and during breakfast they also just talked, mostly about their plans for today. Someone would pick them up at ten for their sightseeing tour and then in the afternoon they were free to shop on the Champs Élysées.

"When I was here years ago, you could climb the Arc de Triomphe," Morgan remembered. "It's a bit of a climb, but you have this beautiful view of the city. Maybe we can do that this afternoon as well!"

Greg simply nodded. "Sure, sounds good!"

After breakfast they went back up to their room to brush their teeth before returning downstairs. They waited in the lobby, seeing a man in a green suit walk up to them at exactly ten o'clock.

"Las Vegas?" he asked them. Morgan got up and nodded. "Yes, that's us."

"Follow me, please." The man had a strong French accent, but he did speak English. Morgan and Greg followed him outside where a red bus with an open roof was waiting for them.

"Gérard will drive you today," the man told them. "Sit wherever you like."

"Wait! This whole bus is for us?" Morgan asked him with a little frown.

"Oui, oui… Yes, for you, Las Vegas!" the man nodded. "Have fun."

A little surprised Morgan and Greg entered the bus and climbed the stairs.

"What has my Dad done to deserve all of this?" she whispered to him as they sat down. Greg shook his head. "I don't know… But all those times I said I didn't really like him: I take that back big time now!"

Morgan grinned at him as she felt the bus starting to move. Soon she saw all the places again she had visited so often during the six months she had spent in Paris before. It had changed a little after all those years of course, but the major things were still the same.

"Look, I see the Eiffel Tower!" she called out, pointing to it so Greg could see it as well. Since it was hard to miss, he smiled at her. "You sound like me on Christmas morning!"

Grinning, she looked back at him. "I'm sorry… I just love being back here!"

He smiled at her again. "And I love being here with you."

She quickly squeezed his hand before returning her attention to the Eiffel Tower again. The bus was getting closer to it and suddenly stopped.

"I believe we can get off," Morgan understood when she heard a voice shouting from downstairs. She got up, grabbed her bag and followed Greg out of the bus. They then followed the signs to the Eiffel Tower, both smiling when they were standing in front of it.

"Wow!" Greg said. "This is better than the Eiffel Tower we have in Vegas!"

Morgan grinned. Yeah, it definitely was!

After walking around for a while and taking some pictures they returned to the place where the bus had stopped. To their surprise, the bus was nowhere to be seen.

"This is the place, right?" Greg looked at Morgan. She nodded. "Yeah, I remember that broken traffic sign over there!"

She looked around. "Maybe it wasn't allowed to park here and it had to move…"

Greg looked around as well. "Do you think we should look for it?"

Morgan pointed to the right. "Let's check around the corner."

Before they had a chance to move, two men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them, a gun pressed against their side.

"One word and you're both dead," one of the men hissed in Morgan's ear. She recognized him as the man from the hotel. She looked at the man holding Greg, immediately trying to hide her amazement. He was their taxi driver from yesterday! When he spoke, she realized he had been their bus driver as well, meaning his name was Gérard.

"What do you want?" she asked the man from the hotel.

"Walk!" the man simply said. She had no choice as he still had his gun pressed against her side. Trying to remain as calm as possible, she looked around from the corner of her eyes to see where they were going.

The two men took them inside a building into a dark room. Out of nowhere a third man seemed to appear. Morgan could just make out he had a dark skin and black hair like the other two men and that he was wearing a black suit.

"C'est quoi?" he shouted at the two other men. "What's this? This isn't the sheriff of Las Vegas!"

On instinct Morgan kept her mouth shut, warning Greg with her eyes to do the same. If these men were after the sheriff of Las Vegas, this wasn't a good time to tell them she was his daughter…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think!  
****Here's today's update - hope you like it, just let me know! :)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Morgan kept her mouth firmly shut, just staring at the three men, trying to memorize their faces.

"Where is the sheriff of Las Vegas?" the man in the black suit demanded. She looked straight at him with a furious look in her eyes. "Take a wild guess…"

She felt the gun being pushed into her side further, but she didn't wince.

"He's in Las Vegas, surrounded by his bodyguards," she snapped at the man. Her comment caused the man holding her to slap her in the face. Next to her Greg fought wildly to get free and protect her.

"Non, Guillaume, attend!" the man in the black suit said to the man holding her. "Wait… If they came instead of the sheriff they must be important… Who are you?"

"We work for LVPD," Greg simply said, still trying to break free. Gérard, the taxi driver, grabbed his arms tighter, using his other hand to push the gun against the side of his face. Because Gérard didn't have both his arms around him anymore, Greg finally managed to get free. He pushed the driver away from him and then took on the second man that was holding Morgan.

"Run!" he shouted at her. The thought of leaving him never even crossed her mind. She kicked Gérard in the face, so he fell back, and quickly grabbed his gun, using it to shoot the second man in his foot. The man in the black suit never even moved.

"Come on!" she shouted at Greg. He grabbed her hand and started running.

* * *

"_Quels imbéciles__!"_ _the man in the black suit shouted at Gérard and Guillaume. Gérard slowly got back up on his feet after Morgan had kicked him, Guillaume held his foot where a small stream of blood was running down._

"_Allez, get them!" the man in the black suit shouted._

"_Non, non, impossible!" Guillaume groaned, still holding his foot._

"_Ah, quels imbéciles!" the man repeated before grabbing both Gérard's and Guillaume's guns and taking after Greg and Morgan himself._

* * *

Greg and Morgan had raced out of the building as fast as they could, running back towards the Eiffel Tower.

"There!" Morgan called out, pointing at a metro station. They quickly ran inside, crawled under the entrance gate and jumped on board the train waiting at the platform. The doors closed behind them immediately, causing them both to let out a deep sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Greg then asked. "What do they want with your father?"

Morgan shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that we need to get to a safe place and call him!"

She looked at the train schedule above the door. "This train is going to the Champs Élysées. Maybe they'll expect us to go there, but it's the safest place I can think of right now with loads of people. We'll go to McDonald's, it's a crowded place and call my Dad. Then we'll see what he says."

She fell down onto a seat, breathing in and out heavily. Greg quietly sat down next to her, carefully taking her hand. She immediately pulled her hand back, wrapping her arms around him instead in a tight hug. When she was holding him, she felt he was shaking just as badly as she was.

"Thanks for pushing that man away," she softly said when she pulled back. He made a small smile. "Of course… That kick of yours was pretty awesome, by the way…"

This time she made a small smile. "Thanks… I once took some self-defense classes… I had always hoped I'd never have to use what I learned then."

"Well, I'm glad you did!" He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her close as he leaned back in his seat. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart was still beating faster than usual.

"You don't think… they could figure out where we're going, right?" he suddenly said. Morgan quickly shook her head. "There's loads of trains arriving and leaving every metro station, they can't figure out which one we took. And if they already do, they won't know where we're going. And, if they do go to the Champs Élysées, they can't get there before we do. I think they're going back to our hotel."

"Meaning we can't go back there…" Greg understood. Morgan shook her head again. "We'll figure something out, don't worry."

_Don't worry? Do you even believe it yourself?_ She pushed the question out of her head, not wanting to think right now. She just kept her head resting on Greg's chest and waited for the train to arrive at the Champs Élysées.

Because they hadn't bought any tickets, they had to sneak out the station at the Champs Élysées again. Greg was afraid they might get caught, but Morgan knew how many people rode the Parisian subway trains without a ticket and just walked on.

Once they had reached McDonald's, which was indeed crowded like Morgan had predicted, they found a corner of the restaurant to call Morgan's father. As soon as Morgan had told him what had happened to them, even Greg could hear him shout they immediately had to come back.

"Dad, no!" she shouted back at him. "There's two places they'll expect us to go to now: our hotel or the airport. That's the most dangerous thing we can do right now!"

"So you just wanna keep walking around Paris with three men trying to hunt you down?" Conrad Ecklie was still shouting. Morgan wasn't impressed by his tone. She simply said: "I wanna know who these men are and why they're after you. All I know, is that all three of them have a dark skin, black hair, that one of them is called Gérard and another one Guillaume."

Her father didn't say anything after hearing the names, causing her to check her phone to see if they still had a connection.

"Morgan, you need to get out of there," he then said. "If they are who I think they are they won't stop till I'm dead!"

Morgan shook her head, something her father of course couldn't see. "Who are they? And what do they want from you?"

"Gérard, Guillaume and Matthieu, their leader, are Les renards de Paris, The foxes of Paris. Matthieu is the leader of the gang, Gérard and Guillaume are his right-hand men. It's a criminal gang with dozens of men and women, specialized in robberies and illegal gun trafficking," her father started telling her. "Years ago they came to Vegas, hoping to rob some big casinos here. They teamed up with a local criminal gang and together, they tried to rob one of Sam Braun's casinos. It didn't go as planned, though: over thirty-five people were killed during the robbery and they only managed to take a few thousand dollars instead of the millions they had planned."

He took a deep breath before continuing: "I was working on the case back then as supervisor, I was in charge. With my team we managed to find the Las Vegas criminals and two members of Les renards, some unknown guy and a young man named Thibault. Thibault is Matthieu's little brother. Or was… The local criminals and the two renards were all sentenced to death. After Thibault's execution we found evidence, though, that he hadn't killed anyone… He had just taken money, but he had never even touched a gun. Matthieu wouldn't let him, because he was the little one of the gang…"

Morgan gave Greg a worried look, already understanding the rest.

"When Matthieu discovered our mistake, which had been published thanks to a mistake at our department, he swore he would take revenge," her father finished the story. "I should have realized it when that invitation to Paris came: it's exactly twenty years ago Thibault was executed, which was also Thibault's age at his time of death. He was executed a day before his birthday, he never made it to twenty-one…"

"So… you're telling me this Matthieu guy wants to take revenge… twenty years later?" Morgan said.

"Don't underestimate him, Morgan, he's one of the most dangerous criminals in France!" her father sharply said. "He won't care how long he has to wait, he won't stop till he has what he wants!"

"Your death," Morgan understood.

"Exactly… And when he realizes who you are…"

"He won't!" Morgan immediately interrupted her father. "And if it's you he wants, won't he try to come to Vegas now? He knows you're not here…"

"I'll warn every security agent in the building and I'll contact all the airports, bus and train stations," her father decided. "I'll also contact the police in Paris and the American embassy to warn them about Les renards. But, Morgan, I was serious about you two coming back here as soon as possible…"

"And I was serious when I said they'll expect us to go there," Morgan said. "You said there's dozens of people in this gang, I'll bet you anything Matthieu has his people watch the airport and our hotel. We can't go back now, we'll have to wait at least a few days!"

She heard her father sigh.

"I know you don't like leaving us here, Dad, but we have no choice," she continued. "Greg and I will be careful, make sure we're around loads of people so they can't hurt us. We'll find another hotel to stay at and then at the end of the week we'll fly back to Vegas. Try to find us a flight with loads of transfers, so they won't be able to figure out which flight we're taking."

"I really can't talk you out of this, can I?" her father said after a silence.

"No."

She heard him sigh again.

"Okay, I'll try to find you a flight for the end of the week. But you better call me every day to let me know you're alright, you understand?" He nearly shouted at her again.

"I will," she promised. "And I already know a perfect place to go to tomorrow where they'll never expect us to go. Just trust me, okay, Dad?"

"I'll have to… Please be careful, Morgan!"

"I will, Dad, we'll be okay," she tried to reassure him, even if she was just trying to reassure herself. Her Dad was right: staying in Paris was dangerous, but she knew she had to take the risk.

She hung up the phone and looked at Greg. "Okay, let's find a hotel to stay at! There's an area not too far from here that's good: loads of hotels, safe, no dark alleys… We should be fine there!"

Greg shrugged his shoulders a little. "You lead the way, I'll follow!"

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "Just trust me! Come on, let's go back to the metro station!"

This time they bought a ticket and they rode the number six train to Bercy. There, Morgan led the way through a beautiful park before reaching an old fashioned street with cobblestones.

"I loved spending my days off here when I was living here," she told Greg. "I'd take a blanket and something to eat and I'd spend hours in the park, just reading or people watching. When it rained, I went to the cinema and watched whatever movie there was playing. I think this was my favorite area in all of Paris!"

Greg smiled at her. "I think it looks beautiful!"

Morgan smiled back at him before pointing at a hotel. "I'll go ask if they have a room available there."

Luckily, the hotel still had some rooms available, but they all had just one double bed. After Morgan had translated that bit of news for Greg, he just shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we're safe…"

Morgan turned back to the receptionist. "Oui, c'est bon!"

She signed the paperwork and accepted the key the receptionist handed her. This time, their room was on the first floor and they just had a small view of the park.

"Nice!" Morgan smiled, looking out the window.

"Great, but… eh… how are we going to get our suitcases from our old hotel?" Greg carefully asked. "Les renards are probably still watching it!"

Morgan turned around to look at him. "I think I already figured that out… Wanna go watch a movie?"

Greg frowned, not understanding, but he followed her over to the cinema not too far from the hotel anyway. Once they were there, he soon understood: Morgan greeted a young woman at the bar, who responded excitedly when she recognized Morgan.

"Greg, this is Sylvie, we used to take some classes together," Morgan introduced the woman to Greg.

"Nice to meet you," Greg nodded at the young woman.

"Nice to meet you too," Sylvie responded, unable to hide her French accent.

"Sylvie can get our luggage for us," Morgan explained to Greg. Sylvie gave her a surprised look. "What must I do?"

Morgan smiled at her. "Sit down for a moment, I'll explain it to you. We need your help, Sylvie, because we're in a whole lot of trouble!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, you know: I love reading what you think! :)  
So, here we go with the next chapter - just some talking, a tiny bit of drama and a little sweetness, more to come soon, I promise! ;)**

_**Chapter 5**_

After Morgan had explained her plan to Sylvie, she and Greg returned to the hotel where they waited for Sylvie to come back. While they waited, Morgan explained to Greg how she had known Sylvie was working at the cinema.

"We've kept in touch after college, first writing letters to each other and then emails," she told him. "She was already working part-time at the cinema when we were in college, but since she couldn't find a job after graduating she just continued to work there. She's always complaining about the long hours - that's how I figured she'd be there today – but I guess the money makes up for a lot as she's able to afford her own apartment here in Paris."

"Kinda makes it sound like you're happy you didn't stay here," Greg softly said. She looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I am… I loved being here for six months, but I never wanted to stay here forever. I was happy in LA, being near my Mum and everything, and I'm happy in Las Vegas now. I've got you, my Dad, the rest of our team as friends… I don't think I could ask for more!"

He smiled back at her. "Good to know."

She then realized she had said she had him before mentioning her father. Deciding not to bring the attention back to it, she quickly changed the subject: "Wanna watch some TV while we wait for Sylvie? You can have the remote…"

"Yes!"

His excitement about having the remote soon disappeared once he discovered most channels only had French spoken shows and movies.

"What's wrong with this country?" he complained after he had tried ten different channels. Morgan, who was sitting with her back against the wall on the bed, grinned. "Just let me teach you some French then, I'm sure you'll learn quickly!"

Greg threw the remote down on the bed. "No, thanks… Languages and I, we don't exactly make a very nice couple. I was supposed to take Spanish in high school, but after taking two classes my teacher even suggested I was better off taking another class!"

"Ah, but back in high school you didn't have me as your teacher!" she said, looking straight at him. He looked back at her, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "That's true…"

Just as they both felt the tension rising between them, there was a short knock on the door. Morgan froze. Could that be Sylvie already? Greg jumped off the bed to look through the little peephole in the door.

"It's her!" he reassured her before opening the door. Sylvie entered the room with two suitcases. "Here you are."

Morgan got up from the bed as well. "Thank you so much, Sylvie, I owe you big time!"

"It's okay," Sylvie said, putting down the suitcases and handing Morgan back the key of their old room. She then looked around the room, looking at the bed a little longer than at the rest. "I didn't know you were boyfriend and girlfriend, Morgan…"

She looked at Greg and then back at Morgan. Greg looked nervously at the floor, but Morgan simply said: "It doesn't matter. Thanks again for the suitcases."

Sylvie nodded. "No problem. So, what will you do now? Go back to Las Vegas?"

"We don't know yet," Morgan said, hoping Greg wouldn't look too surprised after hearing her answer. Luckily he just put his hands in his pockets with a neutral face.

"Thank you so much, Sylvie," Morgan said once more, hoping Sylvie would take the hint. The French woman nodded at Morgan. "No problem. I will go now, I have to get back to work. It was nice to see you again, Morgan."

"You too, Sylvie. Thanks again!" Morgan quickly closed the door and turned around to Greg. He crossed his arms as he looked at her. "You didn't tell her about us planning to stay here…"

"Yeah, well, I figured if no one knows about it, no one can find us," Morgan said, turning her attention to her suitcase.

"So you don't trust her?" Greg understood.

"I… I don't know, okay? I just don't wanna take any risks," she said to him. Changing the subject quickly she asked him if it was okay if she took a shower.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "I'll just have fun here with the remote!"

He pressed the 'channel up' button on the remote and smiled. "Hey, look, the BBC! Ah, great, the stock market… Let's see what I should invest in!"

Smiling, Morgan grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, undressed quickly and stepped under the jet of water. As the hot water ran down her hair and body, everything that had happened today slowly started to hit her. She and Greg had really been taken by two men… They had really faced three dangerous criminals and they had managed to escape… Those three men, and maybe a whole lot of other people, were out looking for them right now… carrying guns… Her father's life was in danger…

The hot water started to mix with the tears running down her face. She and Greg could have been killed today! She would have died without ever telling him how much she cared about him… The thought made the tears run down her face even faster. Thinking about the possibility of losing him made her crazy, she just couldn't let anything happen to her!

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, crying, until Greg knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay, Morgan? You've been in there for almost an hour!"

She quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. "The door is open…"

Hearing the sobs in her voice Greg immediately came in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug and she broke down again: "I just realized… we could have died today! They could have shot us! And now we can't go back home, they wanna kill us, they wanna kill my Dad…"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay…" His hand moved up and down her back to comfort her. "I won't let anything happen to you, you know that, right?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" She pushed her face against his shoulder, still crying. Greg wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt and I won't get hurt myself, I promise. We're gonna stay together, away from these people, and eventually we will go back home, safe and sound, in one piece. I promise you that!"

Her crying slowly changed into sobs. "You can't promise that…"

He pushed her back a little so he could wipe the tears from her face. "I know. But I can promise I'll try…"

"Okay…" It was no more than a whisper, but he still heard it. Smiling at her he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Now get dressed, I'm taking you out to dinner. I think I saw a restaurant not too far from here. My treat, okay?"

She nodded, wiping away her last tears herself.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, stop worrying!" he said, pulling her back into a hug. This time, when he let her go, he tried to kiss her on her cheek. Because she just turned her head to look at him, the kiss landed half on her lips. It suddenly felt like she was on fire on the inside. Greg seemed to notice it as well as he nervously stepped back.

"I'll, eh, get dressed," she softly said.

"I'll wait… eh…" He pointed vaguely at the bedroom before quickly leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him. With a dreamy sigh Morgan leaned against the wall. If half a kiss already felt this good, then what would a real kiss be like?

After she had gotten dressed, they left the hotel and walked over to the restaurant Greg had seen earlier, not too far from the hotel. In spite of her earlier breakdown, Morgan really enjoyed herself, laughing at Greg's funny stories and smiling when he shared a sweet memory with her. He did most of the talking, she happily listened. When they finally left the restaurant, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she let him. It just felt so good to be in his arms! It made her feel safe, warm and loved, all at the same time. She almost wished she could be in his arms forever…

When they reached the first floor of the hotel, she only just held in a groan of annoyance when she felt Greg's arm slid down from her waist. Then she saw why: someone was trying to open the lock on their door…

"Hey!" she shouted. It was only a young boy trying to break into their room, she noticed. As soon as he saw them, he ran off in the other direction, using the stairs to get away.

"Wanna go after him?" Greg asked, seeing Morgan hesitate.

"No," she finally decided. "He probably knows his way around here better than I do, it's easy to get lost in the park. We have to let him go."

Greg studied the lock of their door. "It doesn't look damaged, our key should probably still work."

"Well, I'm not gonna stay in that room anymore," Morgan simply told him. "I'm going downstairs and ask for another room!"

Luckily the hotel had another room available, on the fourth floor this time.

"I'll call my Dad," Morgan said after they had moved their stuff from the first to the fourth floor. Hotel security was checking their room on the first floor, but Morgan already knew they wouldn't be able to find anything. She was sure the young boy was part of Les renards as well, even though Greg disagreed with her.

"My Dad said they were around twenty years ago already, the boy's probably the son of one of the members," she said while she waited for her father to answer his phone. "I'll bet you anything he was raised within the gang and… Oh, hey, Dad!"

She quickly told him where she and Greg were staying now and what had happened when they had come back after dinner.

"Hmm," her Dad said after she had told him they had just moved to another room. "I'd rather see you back here…"

"Dad…"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'll stop. But I'm not happy knowing Les renards know where you're staying!"

How did they know where they were staying anywhere? The question suddenly went through Morgan's mind.

"I guess you know that…" she heard her father's voice. She shook the question out of her head and focused on the conversation again.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your dinner with Greg…" The way her father said it made her call out: "Dad!"

She heard him grin before he said: "Call me tomorrow, okay? I love you, M!"

"I love you too, Dad," she smiled. She hung up and looked up at Greg. "How did Les renards know where we were staying?"

Greg sat down next to her on the bed. "I think that's an easy answer: Sylvie. She's either with them or they saw her leave our old room at the other hotel and followed her here."

Morgan shook her head. "I don't think she's with Les renards. Why would she join a criminal gang?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "You know her better than I do… But if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed, I'm kinda tired…"

Smiling a little Morgan nodded. "Me, too. You can use the bathroom first."

"Thanks!"

Twenty minutes later they were both in bed, both on their own side. Morgan quickly fell asleep, waking up only an hour later. She immediately heard Greg mutter her name. Almost smiling she looked at him, watching him wrap his arms around his pillow.

"I love you, Morgan," he muttered. She sat up, bent over him and carefully pulled on the pillow till he turned around. She then crawled up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too, Greg," she softly whispering before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all: thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made me smile again! :D  
****Time for today's update now, but just a quick warning: I'm going on vacation in about two weeks, which means I won't be able to add any fanfics or updates. I will try to finish this story before I leave, though, don't worry!  
****So, here we go with today's update - time for some romance! ;) Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6**_

When she woke up in the morning, she still had her arms around him. She kept her eyes closed, feeling he was already awake. He carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gently running his finger down her face. She softly groaned, her eyes still closed and snuggling up to him even more. She could almost feel him smile.

"Morgan," he softly whispered in her ear. Her only response was softly pushing her head under his chin. This time she heard him smile.

"Morgan," he whispered again.

"Hmm…"

He still had his arms around her, holding her close to him. She wanted to stay here so badly, but she knew she couldn't. Slowly she opened one eye to look at him. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty…"

"Six thirty?" She sat up at once. "Why are we awake at six thirty in the morning?"

He smiled. "I don't know. I just woke up…"

"Oh…" She lay back down, staring at the ceiling. When she felt Greg's fingers move up and down her arm, she looked at him. He smiled at her, continuing to move his fingers up and down her arm. "What do you wanna do today?"

_Stay here with you and don't leave this bed…_ She smiled back at him. "Well, I was thinking… The safest place is a crowded area, because Les renards can't just take us there. How about you and I spend today at Disneyland?"

"Disneyland?" he repeated.

"Yeah…" She brought her hand to her arm and locked her fingers with his. "It's probably the last place where they'll expect us to go…"

"True," he had to admit. "Okay, let's go to Disneyland! But that does mean we'll have to get out of bed…"

"Too bad," she whispered, a flirty look in her eyes. He smiled at her. "I know… But I really have to go to the bathroom…"

Grinning, she let go of his hand and watched him jump out of bed and race into the bathroom. Smiling, she rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Today, she decided. Today would be the day that she'd tell him how she felt. Things were good between them now, almost as if they were a couple already. She knew she had to take advantage of that. Before they were back at the hotel tonight, she decided, before then she would tell him out loud she loved him too and she would have at least kissed him once. No more hesitating, no more interruptions, it just had to happen today!

After they had both taken a shower, Greg asked if breakfast was included here as well.

"No, we'll buy something along the way," Morgan decided. She tied her hair, which still curled a little from the braid she had worn it in yesterday, into a ponytail and smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go!"

They left the hotel, carefully checking if the three Les renards men weren't in sight, and then walked over to the metro station. Morgan bought their tickets, found the right platform and told Greg where they'd have to switch trains.

"I'd be lost without you, you know that, right?" he said.

"Well, you best stay close to me then," she said.

"Gladly," he immediately responded, for the first time not blushing because of the eagerness in his voice.

A little over forty-five minutes later they arrived at Disneyland Paris. Morgan insisted on paying their tickets because it had been her idea to spend the day here.

"Okay," Greg finally said, "but then I'm paying for all of our food today!"

She simply smiled at him. "Deal!"

They ended up having an amazing day at the theme park. They went on as many rides as possible, discovering they both liked the same rides, and of course they watched the Main Street parade at the end of the afternoon.

"Maybe we should get something to eat and then go back to the hotel," Greg carefully suggested after the last float had left Main Street. Morgan raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to miss the fireworks show! They say it's one of the best shows ever!"

Greg clearly hesitated, obviously thinking about their safety. Up until now they hadn't worried about Les renards, they had just enjoyed themselves, but now the three men popped back into Morgan's mind.

"I wanna take the risk," she finally decided. "I came to Paris to have fun, not to feel scared. Let's stay and watch the fireworks!"

Greg still hesitated. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a flirty look. She had been flirting with him all day and every time, he had gladly flirted back, teasing her and making her feel filled up with butterflies on the inside. She hadn't found the right moment yet to tell him she loved him too, though, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

"Please?" she softly said, bringing her face closer to his. "Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please?"

She felt his breath against her cheek now. If she moved any closer, their lips would touch, but she didn't want to kiss him now just yet.

"Okay," Greg whispered, wrapping his arms around her as well. She smiled at him. "Thanks…"

She pretended to move even closer to him, as if she wanted to kiss him, but pulled back when he bent towards her as well. She could almost hear him groan in annoyance. Hiding a smile she pointed towards a restaurant. "Wanna get something to eat?"

She knew it wasn't fair to tease him like this, but this just wasn't the right moment. With a questioning look she simply looked at him.

"Okay… eh, okay," he repeated when his first 'okay' came out with a high squeak. She hid another smile. She really loved teasing him… but she loved him even more.

For dinner they had a simple sandwich and a soda, after which Greg bought them both an ice cream from the cute little ice cream store in Fantasyland. They sat on a bench in the sun for a while to eat their ice creams, watching kids run up to some Disney characters that had come out for a photo. Because it was surprisingly quiet, Greg suggested they'd go up to the characters as well for a photo. They both wanted a photo with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog, and ended up posing with Goofy, Mr. Smee and two mice from Cinderella as well.

Because there was still plenty of time before the fireworks started, they went on a few more rides before finding a good spot to watch the show in front of the castle. As soon as the show had started Morgan felt Greg, who was standing behind her, wrap his arms around her waist. Smiling, she leaned against him, suddenly feeling incredibly happy.

The smile never left her face as she watched the fireworks show. It was beautiful – the fireworks, the projections on the castle and the music… She waited for the right moment before she turned around in Greg's arm. Almost with a begging look in her eyes she looked straight at him. He understood her perfectly: he pulled her close and for the first time, he really kissed her.

She lost herself in the kiss immediately, forgetting everything and everyone around her. Breathlessly they finally broke apart, still standing close together.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear, which made him frown for a moment. Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss. "You already told me three times in your sleep that you love me…"

"Oh…" After a quiet moment, he smiled at her and pulled her back for another long, loving kiss. This time they didn't break apart until people around them started applauding for the fireworks show.

"Let's go back," Greg softly said in her ear.

"Yes…" Her eyes showed a little sparkle, knowing what he had in mind. Her heart was beating wildly already, beating at that same speed the entire subway ride back to the hotel. Once they were in their room, Greg pulled her close for another kiss, to which she eagerly responded. She slowly led him over to the bed, taking her time with every kiss and move. She wanted this first time to be about love, not lust. She loved him… and that was what she wanted to show him.

Later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both waking up with a smile on their faces.

"Hey," she softly said, looking up at him with a warm smile. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just like he had done yesterday. "Hey…"

She slowly leaned in for a kiss. With a look full of love in his eyes he kissed her back.

"I can't believe we've wasted so much time," she softly whispered, kissing him again. "I knew you felt something for me, but I should have told you months ago already I felt the same…"

"Well, we have plenty of time to catch up now," he softly responded. Smiling, she bent towards him for another kiss which led to them making love again before taking a shower. This time Morgan didn't even bother closing the bathroom door. She smiled when she saw Greg was watching her.

"You're so beautiful," he softly said, grabbing a towel off of the rack and gently wrapping it around her.

"You didn't do your exercises," she reminded him in return.

"I'll catch up," he promised her, making her smile. After a long kiss she left the bathroom to get dressed, picking up the clothes she had thrown on the floor next to the bed last night. When she picked up her jeans, her phone fell out.

"Oh, no!" She suddenly realized she hadn't called her Dad yesterday anymore. She quickly checked the screen and saw she had thirty missed calls. Her heart was beating twice as fast again when she called him back.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" It didn't help, of course, and neither did her Dad pick up. She tried again, but he still didn't pick up.

"I forgot to call my Dad yesterday!" she said to Greg, who came out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of boxer briefs. His body couldn't even distract her now, she had to talk to her Dad!

"Try Russell," Greg suggested, grabbing his jeans.

"Okay…" She quickly dialed her supervisor's number. He picked up on the first ring, surprised to hear her voice. "Morgan? I thought… Where are you? Where's Greg?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned. "I'm trying to reach my Dad, but he won't pick up his phone. Do you know where he is?"

"He's flying over to Paris… trying to find you!"

"What? What do you mean 'trying to find me'?" She grabbed Greg's hand, but this time it was of fear.

"Where are you? And where's Greg?" Russell asked again.

"We're at our hotel, Greg's with me, why?"

"Because your father received a note yesterday saying that Les renards had his daughter!" Russell called out. "He dropped everything and got on the first flight to Paris!"

"Oh, no," Morgan groaned. "Russell, Greg and I are fine, we just forgot to call yesterday, that's all! You have to stop him, Russell, you have to! If that note says Les renards have me, it's a trap, Les renards sent it! They want my Dad to come out here, but not to rescue me. As soon as he gets off that plane, they'll kill him!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the lovely reviews after the last chapter, glad to read you enjoyed it! :)  
****So, here we go with today's update - will Conrad be okay? Keep reading to find out! ;)**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Morgan, you are not going to the airport, don't even think about it!" Russell immediately warned her. "Greg, can you hear me? Do not let her go to the airport to warn her father!"

"I won't let her go," Greg promised his supervisor, looking at Morgan. "You know you can't, Morgan…"

Tears appeared in her eyes. "I know, but I can't just let him walk into the trap?"

"No, of course not," Greg agreed with her. "Russell, is there anything you can do?"

"I'll contact the French police and the American embassy in Paris," Russell decided. "I'll also try to contact the airlines to see if they can somehow get a message to Conrad before he lands at Charles de Gaulle. But remember, Morgan, you are not going to the airport!"

"I promise, Russell, I won't go to the airport," Morgan softly said. Because the tears started running down her face faster and faster, she pushed her phone into Greg's hands and fell down on the bed, pushing her face into the pillow to silence her crying.

"Russell, I have to go!"

She almost immediately felt Greg's arms around her. She turned around and allowed him to pull her into his arms. He kept holding her, gently stroking her back, until she calmed down a little bit.

"Wait," she sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "The message my Dad received was that Les renards had his _daughter_… How do they know I'm his daughter?"

Greg didn't say anything, knowing she already knew the answer herself: "Sylvie."

She jumped off the bed, grabbing her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Greg wanted to know, sitting up as well. Morgan turned around and looked at him. "I'm going to the cinema and talk to Sylvie!"

"Morgan, no, you can't…"

"I can't?" she repeated, sounding angry all of a sudden. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! I have to do something before they kill my Dad and don't even think about stopping me!"

Greg looked like a scared little boy. Softly he whispered: "I'm sorry…"

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces when she saw him like this. She crawled back onto the bed, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm, loving kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again. "I'm just so worried about my Dad… But I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm really sorry! I love you so much!"

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I love you too, Morgan! And I know you're worried, I understand. If it was my Dad in danger, I'd probably be acting the same as you! Just give me ten seconds to grab my shoes, okay? I'm coming with you!"

He ended up needing more than ten seconds as Morgan first gave him a long kiss full of love to thank him. When he finally had his shoes on, they left the hotel together and walked over to the cinema. Just like yesterday, Sylvie was working behind the bar. She raised her eyebrows when she saw them. "Morgan? I did not expect to see you here again…"

Morgan shook her head. "You're a rat, Sylvie, you told Les renards who I was! What did they do to you? Did they threaten you? Or are you one of them?"

The expression on Sylvie's face changed.

"You don't understand," she sharply told Morgan. "In every letter, in every email you just went on and on about your wonderful life: you had a job, your family, your friends… I have nothing here, nothing! I work day and night, but I barely have enough money to pay my rent every month! But when Pascal, my boyfriend, told me his boss might be able to help me, everything changed. Les renards are my friends now, my family, I belong with them! Thanks to them I'll be able to stop working here soon, I won't have to work day and night anymore. I can finally have a good life!"

"And that good life of yours includes my father's death?" Morgan snapped at her. "Because you know Matthieu is going to kill him! Is that what you want? My Dad didn't do anything to you, thanks to you an innocent man will die!"

Sylvie's eyes narrowed. "Matthieu's brother was an innocent man as well."

This time Morgan narrowed her eyes. "Innocent? He may not have killed anyone, but you can hardly call him innocent! Come on, Sylvie, what is Matthieu's plan?"

Sylvie looked straight at her. "I honestly don't know. Believe me or not, but it's the truth. I don't know what his plan is!"

Angrily, Morgan left the cinema, walking straight over to the park where she sat down on the grass, wrapping her arms around her knees. She still had an angry look on her face. Greg quietly sat down next to her, patiently waiting for her to start talking. When she remained quiet, he carefully put his hand on her back. Suddenly with a defeated look on her face she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I used to love being here," she softly said. "Now I hate it…"

She looked at him, the tears already appearing in her eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore… I don't even know when my Dad's plane is arriving!"

"We can't go…" Greg started, but Morgan already interrupted him: "I know, we can't go to the airport. But I can't just sit around here, worrying!"

"I know, sweetie, but I don't know what else we can do right now…" he sighed. She looked up at him, a little smile on her face. "Did you just call me 'sweetie'?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I won't do it again if you don't like it…"

Her smile became a little bigger. "I do like it. But what am I supposed to call you then?"

Smiling, he tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear. "How about…"

His smile disappeared and changed into a look of fear. "Run!"

Before she realized what was going on, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to the metro station. They passed the entrance gates without a ticket again and jumped on the first train waiting at the platform. As the doors closed, Morgan saw two men running down the stairs to the platform. One of them she recognized as Gérard, the taxi and bus driver.

"Sylvie," she immediately knew. "She must have warned them… Now what? We can't go back to our hotel room!"

Greg looked at the list of train stations printed above the door. "Where does this train go to?"

Morgan quickly read the names of the train stations as well.

"We'll change trains at Nation," she decided. "If we change to the number two line, we can go to the Sacre Coeur. It's a crowded area, we might be safe there."

Greg looked at the names of the train stations again. "It's the last stop… Won't they expect us to get off there?"

Morgan studied the list, trying to think like Les renards. They might think they'd get off at either the first stop or at the second, where they could change trains.

"We'll get off at the third stop, Bel-Air," she decided. "Then we'll wait for the next train and continue to Nation. I don't think they'll wait for the next train to come after us."

She hoped she was right, because she knew it was a huge risk to take. Luckily, she was right: they could safely wait at Bel-Air and they didn't see any suspicious men on the train they took to Nation. There, they changed trains and rode it to the Sacre Coeur.

"Wow," Greg said when he saw the white cathedral building. Morgan smiled at him. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Come on, we'll get a little closer!"

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs to the Sacre Coeur, admiring the building from a little closer. Morgan then took Greg to one of the many restaurants near the Sacre Coeur, where she ordered coffee for both of them. Greg's eyes grew larger when he saw the prices.

"Please tell me this either means free refills or one huge cup of coffee!" he said. Morgan grinned at him. "Don't get your hopes up… It's Paris, it's an expensive city!"

"I wonder where people will lose more money: at the casinos in Las Vegas or here in Paris, having to pay ridiculous prices for their coffee!" Greg commented, making Morgan laugh again. It felt good to laugh, she realized. Just forgetting everything for a moment, just enjoying some time together with the guy she loved so insanely much.

After they had finished their coffee they walked around for a while, sitting down every now and then to enjoy the sun or just to share a quick kiss. In spite of the whole situation Morgan felt happy as she looked at Greg walking next to her with his fingers locked with hers. He smiled when he saw she was looking at him, quickly giving her a kiss on top of her head. Smiling back at him, she pulled him over to a bench in the sun and gently forced him to sit down so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arm around her, moving his fingers softly up and down her back. His touch combined with the warm sun almost made Morgan drift off to sleep. All of a sudden she sat up, hearing her cell phone ring.

"It's my Dad!" she called out when she saw the caller ID. She quickly picked up, putting the call on speaker phone: "Dad, are you okay? Where are you? Are you at the airport?"

"Morgan, I need to see you…" His voice came from far away, but she could still hear a nervous tone in it. She quickly brought her cellphone closer to her mouth so he'd be able to hear her better. "Dad, are you okay? Are Les renards after you?"

"Can you come to me?" her father asked in return.

"Yes, of course! Where are you?" She turned to Greg, waving with her other hand to let him know she needed a pen. He started searching his pockets, finding one in his jacket.

"I'm at… the American embassy," her father told her after a moment of hesitation. "I'll give you the address."

Greg already held up his hand so she could write on it.

"Okay, Dad, don't go anywhere, we'll be right there!" she promised him. "I love…"

Surprised, she stared at her phone: her father had already hung up. Deciding not to think about it she jumped off the bench. "Come on, let's go!"

Almost with her mouth wide open she stared at Greg, who hadn't moved and was now shaking his head.

"Yes, come on, we have to see him!" she called out, not believing he was refusing to go. Her Dad had called her, he was still alive and he needed to see her. Why wouldn't Greg come with her?

"No, we don't," he calmly said. She frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course we have to go see him! Now come on!"

She grabbed his hand to pull him off the bench, but he was much stronger than she was and he pulled her back onto the bench.

"We're not going because it's a trap," Greg explained why he wouldn't go with her. "I think Les renards already have your Dad and now they want you as well!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think! :)  
****So, another chapter for you guys today - I would have added it yesterday, but I was actually in Paris all day long yesterday, so that's why I had to keep you waiting one more day. Hope you guys will enjoy what I came up with and of course, if you do: just let me know in a review!**

_**Chapter 8**_

Quietly, Morgan stared at Greg. "Do you really think it's a trap?"

With a sad smile, he nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Think about it: your Dad receives a message saying Les renards have you and he comes rushing over to Paris. But when he finally talks to you, he doesn't even ask you how you are doing?"

Okay, he had a point there, she had to admit.

"He didn't answer any of your questions about how he was doing," Greg continued. "And think about it: when he finally told you where he was, he hesitated, like he didn't want to tell you. Like someone was forcing him to say the American embassy. And why would he first go to the American embassy? Wouldn't it make more sense to go to the police first of all? Or our hotel? And why wait to call you until he's at the American embassy? Why not call you from the airport?"

"Yes…" she softly realized. "So Les renards already have him… How can we get him back?"

Greg pointed at her cellphone. "Call Russell. Have him contact the French police and the American embassy. Until we know more, we aren't going anywhere!"

She knew he knew how impatient she was, how much she wanted to go and see her Dad, but she also knew he was right. She called Russell and told him about her father's call.

"Okay, I'll call the French police and the American embassy," he then said, just like Greg had suggested. "Until I know more, you are not going anywhere! Do you hear me, Morgan?"

"I hear you," Morgan calmly said. "Just make sure I get my Dad back safely, okay?"

"I'll do everything I can, Morgan, I can promise you that much."

Morgan stared at the black screen, hearing the sad beeping sound which told her Russell had hung up. She looked up when she felt Greg's arm around her. "Try to stay positive: as long as you're not there yet, they'll keep him alive. By staying here you're actually making sure he doesn't get killed."

She looked at him with an empty expression in her eyes. "I hope you're right."

She wrapped her arms around him, longing to be close to him. He held her tight without saying a word. No words needed to be said right now, all she needed to know was that she wasn't alone right now.

He was still holding her when Russell called back.

"It's a trap," he immediately told them. "The American embassy is not located at the address your father gave you, the police think it's the headquarters of Les renards."

Morgan thought back to when she and Greg were first taken after having visited the Eiffel Tower.

"If it's not far from the Eiffel Tower, it is, yes," she said to her supervisor.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm sure the French police know. Look, Morgan, Greg, the police are on their way to the address right now, but they're convinced Les renards won't show themselves until you show yourself…" The tone of his voice was a warning one, like he already knew what she was going to say.

"Do the police think there's another way to get my Dad back?" Morgan softly asked him.

"They know some of Les renards, but there's no guarantee those renards will be there right now. They can't just arrest random people because they might be renards. Just like we always do, they need proof…"

She heard Russell sigh, knowing she had made up her mind. She finally spoke the words she knew he had feared: "Then I'm going…"

Russell sighed again. "Morgan, I… Greg, is there something you can do to stop her?"

Greg's words caused Morgan to look up at once: "I'm with her, Russell. We're going. Tell the police we're on our way."

He pressed the red button on Morgan's phone and looked up at her. "Come on, let's go."

Without saying a word she hugged him. He smiled warmly at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Come on, you lead the way. Which train do we have to take?"

They rode the metro to the address Conrad had given Morgan in silence, holding hands the entire way. When the train had stopped and they had gotten off, Greg pulled Morgan close for a moment.

"Be careful, okay?" he softly said. She nodded, trying very hard to control her emotions. Looking at him, she said: "I still don't have a nickname for you…"

He quickly kissed her. "Tell me when we've rescued your father."

He wanted to start walking up the stairs, but she pulled him back and gave him a long kiss full of love.

"I love you, Greg," she whispered. He carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her with his eyes filled with love for her. "I love you too, Morgan."

Holding hands tightly they walked up the stairs, leaving the subway station behind. As soon as they had reached the street Morgan saw her father across the street. His face was white, he looked terrified. When he saw her, he immediately started shaking his head.

"Morgan, go back!" he shouted at her. Next to him, a man in a fancy black suit appeared. Morgan recognized him as the third man who had been there when she and Greg had been taken. Matthieu, she realized. He had to be the leader of Les renards, the one who was behind all of this. His brother had been sentenced to death by her father twenty years ago. And now, twenty years later, Matthieu could finally have his revenge. Morgan knew he had a gun pressed against her father's back out of her sight.

"Dad, are you hurt?" she asked him. She saw tears started rolling down her father's face. At the same time, she felt a gun being pressed against her side. When she looked up, she looked in the face of Guillaume, the man she had shot in his foot.

"You won't do that again, bitch!" he warned her. From the corner of her eyes she saw Gérard, the driver, was holding Greg.

"No, I won't shoot you in your foot next time," she said to Guillaume. "Next time you won't be able to walk away anymore!"

Guillaume grabbed her hair and pulled her head back with so much force tears from pain appeared in her eyes. She didn't wince, though, knowing that these kind of actions made Greg angry. And that was exactly what she was trying to achieve. Greg was not someone to be violent, but if they made him angry by hurting her there was no way of stopping him anymore.

"Allez, à la maison!" Matthieu commanded Gérard and Guillaume. Morgan didn't have to guess where the house was Matthieu was talking about, she had already recognized the alley Gérard and Guillaume were taken them to. She had also seen some people had followed them, but she wasn't sure if they were Les renards or cops.

Guillaume and Gérard took Greg and Morgan to the alley, Matthieu forced Conrad to follow them. As soon as they were in the alley, Matthieu kicked Conrad to the ground, keeping him down by putting his foot on Conrad's chest.

"No!" Morgan called out. She fought to break free, but Guillaume held her tight. Matthieu grinned at her. "Not so nice to watch? How about we change that?"

He snapped his fingers. One of the men that had followed them walked up to Matthieu immediately. Matthieu handed him his gun, commanding him to stay with Conrad in French. He then slowly walked up to Morgan, taking another gun from behind his back. Aiming it right at Morgan, he smiled. "Then I'll just kill you first… You won't have to see your father get shot and he'll get suffer… just like I suffered when my little brother was killed!"

Still smiling he ran his finger down Morgan's face. She tried to pull her head away from his touch, a nervous feeling taking control of her heart. The men that had followed them were obviously renards, where was the police then?

"Same to kill such a pretty face," he said with a smile that made Morgan feel nauseous. "Maybe I should first have a little fun…"

He lowered his gun, took a step towards her and tried to kiss her. She had already expected him to do that after he had run his finger down her face, so she managed to pull her head away just in time. The almost kiss had been enough to trigger Greg's anger, though: he pushed Gérard off of him and jumped forward to pull Matthieu away from Morgan. She screamed when she heard a shot. What had happened?

Suddenly, it was total chaos around her: all the men in the alley had pulled their guns, pointing them at her, at Greg, at her father, at others around them… Realizing they weren't all renards but cops as well, she had no idea who was who. All she knew, was that she had to see if her father and Greg were alright. She crawled towards a parked car, trying to avoid the bullets flying around her.

"Dad!" she called out. She saw he was trying to crawl towards her. By the looks of things, he wasn't hurt. But where was Greg? She tried to find Matthieu with her eyes, knowing he had been fighting with him. Around her she heard people shouting in French.

"Morgan…" Her father had managed to reach her, wrapping one arm around her.

"Dad, I'm fine, where's Greg?" She looked around, getting more and more worried every second. She knew she had heard a gunshot when Greg had tried to pull Matthieu away from her. Where was he?

"Laissez tomber!" The man who had shouted it had his gun pointed at Matthieu. When he raised his arm, Morgan could see his police badge. She turned around to see if Matthieu indeed dropped his gun, but when she did, it felt like her heart stood still.

"No!" She didn't even realize she was the one who was shouting. She jumped up and raced to where Matthieu was standing.

"Greg, no!" She fell onto her knees, the tears already running down her face. "Greg, can you hear me?"

She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces looking at him lying on the ground, the puddle of blood next to his side growing larger and larger.

"Morgan!"

She recognized her father's voice, but his warning came too late: Matthieu had already pulled her away from Greg, pushing his gun against her chin.

"_Drop your weapons or I'll kill her!_" he shouted to the police in French. Morgan heard Greg groan in pain. The sound was too much for her: she used all her force to break free and fall onto the ground to protect Greg. The sound of a shot reached her ears, followed by a scream of pain. For the second time, it felt like her heart stood still. Her father!

"M… Morgan…"

Greg's weak voice made her turn back to him again.

"I… I love you…" His voice was barely louder than a whisper. She firmly shook her head. "No… No, don't you dare do this! I need you, Greg, don't even think about leaving me! Keep fighting, Greg, I know you can! Don't leave me, Greg, please… I want us to be together for years and years, I wanna marry you, I wanna have kids with you…"

She bent closer towards him, whispering into his ear: "Do you remember when we made love yesterday? We didn't use any protection… What if I'm pregnant? I don't want our child to grow up without a father… Come on, Greg, stay with me! Please fight…"

Her tears fell onto his face. He gave her a very weak little smile. She could tell he was trying to fight, but that without help he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer, not matter how badly he wanted to stay with her…

* * *

_(Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger, but I promise I'll add the last chapter of this story before I leave for my vacation next week!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter of this story... A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, followed it and/or added it to their favorites - it really means so much to me!  
I hope you guys will enjoy this last chapter and if you do, just let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Morgan…"

With tears in her eyes she looked up at her father. He was holding his right arm, where a blood stain started to appear.

"I need him, Dad," she whispered. "I love him…"

"I know you do, honey," he whispered back. With his left hand he pushed against Greg's side. Greg groaned in pain so badly Morgan called out: "Stop!"

Her father shook his head. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding, M, don't stop me!"

"Wait!" She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled on it. Her father grabbed the piece of fabric she handed him, using it as a bandage around Greg's waist. She had to tear off two more pieces of her shirt before the bleeding finally seemed to stop. She grabbed his hand, feeling him trying to hold hers.

Holding his hand tightly she looked around the alley. It looked like the police had finally won as a lot of men had dropped their guns and were holding up their hands. She suddenly realized why: Matthieu, their leader, was lying on the ground… dead.

"He shot me in my arm, then the police shot him," her father told her, using his left hand to try and tore off a piece of his own shirt. She quickly helped him and then wrapped the bandage around his bottom right arm. Just as she tied a knot, she heard the sound of a siren. She immediately turned back to Greg, feeling him squeeze his hand with a little more force.

"You're gonna be okay, Greg," she whispered to him. "Just hang in there!"

Two paramedics came rushing up to them, pushing her and her father away. A third paramedic took Conrad over to an ambulance.

"Don't worry about me, stay with him!" he quickly called to Morgan before climbing into the ambulance.

"_I'm staying with him_," she said to the paramedics, using a tone that warned them not to contradict her. They simply nodded. One of them pointed to the ambulance they were going to use to take Greg to the hospital. She climbed in, grabbing Greg's hand as soon as she could again.

When they arrived at the hospital, Greg was rushed to the emergency room, leaving her all alone and lost in the waiting room. She had no idea where her father was, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Quietly she sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room, keeping her fingers crossed as prayer both Greg and her father would be okay. She ignored her phone going off – she knew it had to be Russell – she just kept her fingers crossed. They had to be okay!

After what seemed like hours, her father walked into the waiting room. His right arm was in a sling, in his left hand he was holding a box of pain killers. Without saying a word he sat down next to her, wrapping his left arm around her. She couldn't even cry when he pulled her close, all she could think about was Greg. He had to be alright!

It was already dark outside when a doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Morgan immediately jumped up. The doctor nodded at her. "_He'll be okay. He's still asleep, but you can see him._"

Without bothering to translate his words for her father she followed him to Greg's room.

"Greg!" She rushed up to his bed, immediately grabbing his hand. Like the doctor had said, he was still asleep, but his breathing was calm and strong. He was going to be alright.

The tears appeared in her eyes as she realized how close she had come to losing him.

"I love you so much, Greg!" she whispered.

"I love you too, Morgan…"

She looked up, a shocked expression on her face. Was he talking in his sleep again? Then she saw his eyelids moving. He was actually awake!

"Oh, Greg!" She threw her arms around him, feeling his hand weakly on her back. "I was so scared! I thought you were…"

"Ssh…" He opened his eyes a little more to look at her. "I'm right here, Morgan. It takes a lot more than a renard to keep me away from you!"

Laughing and crying at the same time she sat up, trying to wipe away her tears. She smiled as he ran his hand down her face. Being careful not to hurt him, she bent back towards him and rested her head on his chest. She felt his hand moving up and down her arm, making her heart beat faster again.

"Just a question, though," he softly said in her ear. "What was all that pregnancy talk about?"

She laughed through her tears again. Looking at him, she said: "I'm sorry… I was trying to find a way to get you to keep fighting for your life… I thought us having a child together might be a good reason…"

He smiled at her. "How about, before we have kids, we first take that trip to that five star beach resort that you talked about on the plane? No criminals, no guns, no worries… you in bikini…"

Surprised, she looked at him. When she saw he was serious, she started laughing, a happy, relieved laugh. "I can't believe you! I love you so much, brown nose!"

"Brown nose?" he repeated. This time he looked surprised. She rested her head back on his chest. "Yeah… It's the first nickname I ever gave you, don't you remember?"

She felt him smile. "Of course I do… How could I ever forget… Hollywood?"

Kissing him on his cheek she ran her hand through his hair, a smile on her face. "I know it used to suit me, but it doesn't feel right anymore… Can you just call me 'sweetie' again?"

"Sure, sweetie," he smiled at her. "I love you too!"

Greg had to stay in the hospital an entire week before the doctors finally found him fit enough to travel again. Morgan stayed with him the entire time, only leaving his side to go to the bathroom or to talk to a doctor or nurse out in the hallway. She had given her father the key of their hotel room, so he could get clean clothes for her and get some rest himself. He still spent a lot of time at the hospital, keeping her and Greg company and talking about everything that had happened.

He had also spoken to the chief of police: Matthieu, the leader of Les renards, had indeed been shot by a police officer and his two right-hand men, Gérard and Guillaume, would most likely spend the rest of their lives in prison. During the alley shooting a few other renards had gotten hurt and the police had arrested thirty of them after the shooting. With their help another twenty renards had been arrested.

"Do you know if a woman named Sylvie was one of those twenty?" Morgan asked her father. She watched Greg trying to put on a clean shirt himself, but as soon as she saw him wince in pain she jumped up. He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm fine, sweetie, just let me try, okay?"

She smiled back at him. "Okay…"

She turned to her father again, who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, M, this is all the chief of police told me. If you like, I can ask…"

After a moment of thinking Morgan shook her head. "No, that's okay. Whether she has been arrested or not she won't get the happy life she was hoping for anyway. That's all I need to know."

She shook her head again. "I still can't believe it… She and I were so close when I spent those six months here, I really don't understand what happened…"

Greg, who had managed to put on his shirt all by himself, gently squeezed her hand. "People change, I guess…"

With a sad nod Morgan agreed with him. "I guess so too…"

When Greg was discharged from the hospital, Conrad Ecklie contacted the LVPD to have them book a flight back to Las Vegas for them. Because of Greg's injuries they booked first class seats so he'd be travelling back a little more comfortably. He said he didn't mind travelling back second class either, but when they were on the plane, Morgan could see he was happy with the extra space he had.

After a long flight and a shorter one they landed safely at the Las Vegas airport. A surprise awaited them when they entered the arrivals lounge: the entire team was waiting for them. They greeted them all at the same time, happy to see them all back safely and happy of course Greg and Morgan were finally together.

"Told you so," Sara softly whispered to Morgan. Morgan just smiled shyly back at her.

Russell told Greg he could take all the time he needed before he came back to work.

"Thanks, Russell, but… can Morgan have some extra time off as well?" Greg carefully asked his supervisor. Russell immediately smiled at him, a warm smile of approval. "Of course she can. Just take good care of him, Morgan!"

Morgan smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. "I will…"

She allowed Russell to drive her and Greg back to his house while Nick and Finn took Conrad home. On the plane he had already said he'd slowly get back to work tomorrow again, something Morgan didn't think was the best thing to do, but something she also knew she couldn't keep him from doing. She did do everything she could to keep Greg from doing too much himself and when he was slowly starting to protest more and more, she booked them a last-minute vacation to Hawaii.

"Yeah, I prefer these kind of trips," he said when they were lying in the sun near the pool of their hotel. He wasn't allowed to swim yet because his shot wound still hadn't healed completely, but he enjoyed himself lying in the sun and watching Morgan swim.

Morgan rested her head on his chest. "You're just saying that because you finally get to see me in bikini…"

She looked up at him when he grinned. "True… Even though I saw you in even less clothes last night…"

She blushed as she thought about that wonderful romantic evening they had spent together last night. Smiling, Greg tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just meant this is much better than visiting a city where criminals are chasing us. Although I did really enjoy that day we spent at Disneyland!"

"Good thing we stayed for the fireworks, right?" she softly whispered, knowing he was thinking about that first kiss they had shared there. He smiled warmly at her. "Right… It kinda made me feel we were part of a fairytale, the 'and they lived happily ever after' kind of thing."

He looked at her. "How do you say 'they lived happily ever after' in French?"

With a smile on her face she gave him a loving kiss. "Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…"


End file.
